Somewhere Only We Know
by MoonChild99
Summary: What happens when Alice shows up at her brothers apartment with a baby after 2 years of absence? Jalice story. With minor E/B and Em/R. All Human.
1. Stranded

**Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight characters.**

**This is written by me and co written by my sister. This is also my first Twilight story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Stranded

Edwards POV

I tapped my red marker against my leg as I graded my papers. I love being a music teacher, but all my students want to write about is the Jonas Brothers or Miley Cirus. All kids want to do is listen to music that they can dace to with a horrible beat. Rolling my eyes I continued to read paper after paper.

_ Why I like the Jonas Brothers_

_They are so cute, but my favorite is Nick. I love their song burning up I swear they wrote it for me. These boys can do it all sing and act. I saw Camp Rock like a 100 times… _

I don't think I can stand to read another paper on why the Jonas Brothers are cute. I placed my fingers against my temples I swear I can feel a headache coming on this was not an uncommon thing.

"I should just fail them all and then maybe they would want to learn about real music." I ranted to my friend and roommate Jasper.

Jasper put down book (he was reading another book about the Civil War) and looked up at me skeptically.

"They are only 12 years old, Edward. They won't like classical music the way that you do." He said and picked up the book and continued to read.

I knew he was right. I loved all the old classical music and had a very large collection to prove it to anyone. Why wouldn't any 12 year old be interested in music that could sooth the soul was beyond me? I still didn't want to accept. Pop music shouldn't even be considered real music. I went on like this for a while ranting to myself with each new paper I had to read, but then there was a knock on the door. This shook me out of my thoughts and grading. I glanced at my watch; I realized that it was 8:30 p.m on a Friday. I got up and walked to they door.

"I wonder who that could be" I said as I walked past Jasper who just kept his nose in his book. Jasper and I never real had any visitors especially at this time of night with the exception of Rose or Emmett but they always called before hand.

Opening the door, I couldn't contain my surprise when I saw my younger sister Alice. Why was my sister standing there, why was she crying. It had to have been at least 2 years since I have talked to and seen my sister. The last time I saw her was the day of her wedding, she was marrying James Baker her high school sweet heart. But what made me nearly fall over was who she had with her. In her arms she was cradling a small baby wrapped in a blanket.

"Alice, what…I," I couldn't get a coherent sentence out.

"Edward I need your help," she said tearfully and nervously sifted from foot to foot.

I opened the door and let Alice in. I was confused that Alice was alone well not alone but with out James they were inseperatable. I bent down and picked up the two bags and the car seat that she had with her. When I turned around I notice that Jasper was standing and look confused just as I was. He never met Alice and I rarely mentioned her.

"Alice whats going on and what are you doing with a baby?" I asked focusing back to my sister again.

"I couldn't stay there anymore. He was going to hurt lily," she said hysterically.

I took a deep breath and looked for Jasper but he was no where to be seen. He must have known that I would need to talk to Alice alone and went to his room. I guided her to the couch and she sat down slowly. All I could do was watch as she rocked the sleeping baby in her arms. I sat next to her on the couch and got a good look at the baby, she looked just like Alice there was no doubt that Lily was Alice's daughter, and I didn't even know that she had a kid. Still shocked I just look at my sister.

"I filed for divorce, he didn't like it, and James was going to hurt her, Edward." She mumbled in between her sobs.

"Look Alice, you need to get some sleep. I'll sleep on the couch and you take my room and tomorrow we will need to have a serious talk." I told her and she looked at me like she was contemplating my words before she finally nodded her head yes.

I pick up her bags and led her to my bedroom. I watched as she placed the car seat down and laid the baby in it. As soon as she lay down she fell asleep. I walked out of the room shutting the door quietly behind me. I waited a while and went to check to make sure that she was still a sleep, and then I headed to Jasper room to talk to him about this. I knocked on the door a quietly as I could trying not to wake up Alice and Lily.

"Jasper would it be ok if my sister stayed here for awhile? I don't know what going with her but I need to find out." I told him.

"I don't mind. You never told me that she had a baby?" he said opening the door wider so I could come in.

"I didn't know." I said back. "I don't think that any of my family knew about this. She said that she filed for divorce…that doesn't make sense. I thought that they we happy."

"Well, from what she looked liked…she didn't seem too happy," Jasper said quietly.

I could tell that he was a little uncomfortable talking about Alice. He didn't even know her and he didn't want to talk about someone he didn't know. However, he was obviously right. Alice was not happy and I surely wasn't going to deal with this on my own. I picked up Jaspers phone and called my parents house knowing my mom would be home but dad would still be at the hospital.

"Mom," I said when she answered. "We have a slight problem…Alice showed up here with her daughter**."**


	2. The Way We Get By

**A big thanks to our first reviewer Fernsfairie.**

**Thanks to:**

**LJSkywalker: We hope to update this weekend. Thanks for reading.**

**broadwaymbw: I don't see the appeal of Jonas Brothers either. Give Jalice about two or three more chapters. Thanks for reviewing.**

**77: Thank you so much for you review. I hope you keep reading.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : The way we get By

Alice POV

I didn't get much sleep at all last night. I kept waking up afraid that James would be there in the room with me. I don't know how many time I got up to touch Lily to make sure that she was still there in the bedroom with me.

As I opened my eyes I saw the sunlight hitting the wall I couldn't remember when I had let myself fall asleep. As I started to stretch I noticed that something was off…Lily was usually crying by now. I sat up quickly in the bed and looked over where the car seat sat by the bed and noticed that she was missing. Jumping out of the bed I ran for the door and started to yell for my brother.

" EDWARD!" I could get to him fast enough. Edward met me in the hall stopping me from running.

" Lily is missing I have to find her." I yelled but his hand gripped my arms still keeping me from moving forward.

" Edward, do you not hear me Lily is missing. I need to find her. I need to protect her from James." I yelled.

"Alice" he said. " You need to calm down. Mom and dad are here and they have Lily."

" What?" I said. What? I thought My parents are here and Lily is safe.

" Come with me, sis?" He said. I stopped struggling with him. I took a few deep breaths, I haven't seen my parents or Edward for 2 years. Since the day of my wedding, I knew that I was going to have to answer a lot of questions. But right now all I wanted was my baby.

I headed toward the living room, knowing all to well that my parents just heard me yelling at Edward. This is going to be a along day. I walked into the living room where I saw first my mom, holding Lily just looking her over. My dad on the other hand just stood there not sure what to do or where to start with this whole mess.

" I will just give you sometime alone" said a blond guy that I have never met before. That must be Edwards roommate. I thought to myself as I watched him leave the apartment.

I was quite for what felt like days, but I knew it was only a few minutes. I didn't know what to do or say, I wanted one of them to say something first.

" Alice" my mother Esme said as she ran over to me giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I've missed you so much and Lily she is so beautiful. I can't believe that I have a granddaughter," she cried.

I stood there with my mother as she cried all over me and my daughter.. That was until I heard my father Carlisle.

" Alice, " my father cut in. "Why didn't you tell any of us about Lily? We could have been there to help you."

" Not just that. Why haven't we heard from you since your wedding?" My brother asked me.

"Well" I said not really sure where to start. "James would let me." I looked at all of the faces and they looked confused. It wasn't something that I wanted to talk about but there was no way that I was going to get around it.

"What do you mean that James wouldn't let you?" My mom asked making me sit on the couch next to her.

" Right after the wedding James told me that I couldn't have any contact with any of you. The first time I got a chance to try to call to talk to you mom he caught me and we got into a huge fight. He broke my arm that day and I was scared from that point on to try and do it again."

"WHAT" Both my father and brother yelled at the same time.

"From that point on he watched me like a hawk. Then I find out that I was pregnant he ease up until he found out that the baby was a girl. He wanted me to get an abortion as soon as possible. He want a boy not a girl, I convinced him that the next baby would be a boy and he wouldn't have to take care of Lily. " I took a breath and looked at everyone again. It Was like they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"I filed for divorce and when he got the papers he went crazy. We got into a fight and he was drunk. He could barely stand up and I picked up a lamp and hit him over the head. I just threw some of mine and Lily's things into bags and ran out of the house." I finished.

" No one knows that you're here?" My father asked sitting beside me now.

"I called Jacob as soon as I arrived in here in Seattle. He knows what James is like and I knew that he would be worried," I told them.

" Alice I talked to my roommate Jasper. He agreed that you can stay here as long as you want. We have an extra room but it only has a pull out couch." Edward said

I cut him off. " No, I couldn't ask you to do that for me. I don't want to be in your way."

" Your brother is right." My mom said while giving me back my daughter.

" If James shows up he could easily track your father down at the hospital, but it would be hard for him to find Edward."

I knew that my mom was right it would to easy to find dad. I just hope that he will not be able to find Edward. I know that the only thing that matter is Lily safety. I debated back and fourth about what my decision would be. Before I could make my final decision Jasper came back.

Jasper P.O.V.

When I came back to my apartment I saw that Edwards family was still there. I quickly walked to my bedroom so I wouldn't interrupt them but it wasn't long until I heard the door shut. As I opened my door back up I saw Edward on the other side about to knock.

"Umm, Alice is going to stay for awhile," he told him and I just nodded. My eyes went to over his shoulder when I saw her appear behind him.

"I won't be in your way and Lily is a good baby," she explained almost as if I would change my mind and tell her to leave.

"Don't worry about it. You're welcome here and you can stay as long as you need," I told her hoping to easy her worry. I didn't want to have to be afraid that she wouldn't have another place to go.

"Thank you," she said quietly and walked away.

"Is she going to alright?" I asked Edward who seemed to be in a daze.

"As long as James doesn't show up," he told me as he too walked away.

I went over to my bed and sat down, eventually just falling onto my back. I always thought of my life as boring nothing interesting ever happened to me. Now it's gone from boring to complicated. What did I get myself into?

* * *

**Look for next update this weekend.**


	3. In the Meantime

**Thanks to all our wonderful reviewers. We Loved reading all of your reviews. **

**niley...CrazyLuna77...Flyingtothestars......LuckyCharms19...Fernsfairie...Sabrinabinanina...tiny0fairy...Shadowdancer.**

Also, yes I know my grammer is not that good. I should have apologized in the first chapter for it.

* * *

Chapter 3 IN THE MEAN TIME

Jasper pov

It has been about a week since Alice and Lily came to stay with us. I had expected her to be high energy and always on the go. From what Edward told me Alice was a happy go lucky kind of person, she always had a smile on face. However, this Alice was nothing but a shadow of what she used to be. She is so quite and reserved, although I can't blame her after ever thing she has be through. All I know is that her husband was abusive. From what little time I have seen of her in the apartment, she was a great mother to Lily.

Do not get me wrong, I want to get to know her, but right now, she probably does not want to be around any men unless she trusted them and that would be her father and Edward. I keep myself busy 6 days out of the week at the museum that I work, so I can give her some space. When I come home, I keep to myself, or read one of my many civil war books that I have in my bedroom.

I was in the kitchen have my morning coffee like any other morning. The only thing is that it is Sunday and I cannot escape to the museum so I have to hang around the apartment trying to stay out of Alice's way.

"Edward" I heard Alice yell from her room.

"What is it Alice?" He said back while walking down the hallway to her room.

"Edward I need you to watch after Lily for awhile," she said

"Ok Alice, I'm sure Jasper and I can handle taking care of Lily for you." Edward said.

Wait, what just happened? I know nothing about taking care of kid let only a baby what was he thinking. Maybe I will not have to do anything. I thought to myself as I was trying to come up with some excuse to leave.

"Jasper you don't mind helping me with Lily so Alice can step out do you?" He asked looking at me expectantly.

"No, I don't mind." What am I saying I don't know what to do.

Just then, Alice came from the hallway. God she is beautiful. The thought stopped me in my tracks. I don't know where that thought came from. All I know is that I could not be having thoughts like that.

"Jasper, are you sure you don't mind? I can call my mom so you don't have to help if you don't want. I wont be gone long I just going to put in some job applications in around town." She explained while looking through her purse.

"No, it is ok, I don't mind at all." I told her reluctantly.

Alice POV

Here I go. I took two deep breaths before I stepped out of the car. I have never left Lily alone ever. This is going to be a hard and long day for me. I hope that the boys can handle taking care of my little girl. I just have to remember that I am doing this so we can have a better life and live on our own. I parked down town where all the businesses are allocated with a plan in mind. I would start at one end of town and work my way to the other part of town. My feet already hurt just thinking about it.

Jaspers POV

I looked at the clock, Alice has only been gone an hour. So far, everything has gone well with Lily, but she has been sleeping the whole time. I went into the kitchen to refill my coffee cup when it happened. I knock the cup off the counter top shattering it into a million pieces. That's when I hear Lily's piercing scream.

"Edward, I am sorry I broke my cup, I didn't mean to wake her up." I said to him.

"It's ok I got her." He told me while picking her up.

"Shhh, Lily you're ok. Jasper, can you bring me her bottle please?" He asked bouncing her a little bit in his arms.

"Be right there." I answered getting the bottle from the table.

As I watched Edward trying to feed Lily, I could help but laugh. She was not having any of it. Edward gave me a look, the help me look. Like I knew what to do.

"Ok Jasper your turn?" He told me.

"I don't know how to feed a baby, Edward." I spat back at him.

"You can at lease try." I knew he was right I was the one that woke her up I could try to feed her. As Edward handed her to me, she started to cry louder. I rocked her back and fourth to calm her and it work. I had seen Alice do this so I knew it should work, thank god, she took the bottle, and before to long she was a sleep again. I put her down in the crib that Esme had bought for Alice. I watched her for a few minutes to make sure that she would be staying asleep before I went back to the kitchen to clean up my mess. Edward was grading more papers for his class as I walked by.

"She is sleeping again." I said in a whisper to Edward but I wasn't sure if he was paying attention to me.

After I got the kitchen cleaned, I grab the book that I was reading hoping maybe to finish it. I was 10 chapters into the book when again we heard a cry. I got up and walk over to the crib to check on Lily, and before I got to her I could smell what the problem was, I stop dead in my tracks.

"Edward, would you come over here please?" I ask him. He came over and did that exact same thing that I did stopping five feet away from that crib.

"What is that smell?" He asked me with a look of disgust on his face.

"What do you think that smell is? I hope you know how to change her diaper, because I have know clue how to." I told with my hand over my nose.

"No, I don't know how to change a diaper at all?" He said more like a question then an answer. "Every time I heard Alice say that Lily needed to be changed I walked away."

"Go call your mom, maybe she can talk you through it?" I said.

"Why me?" He yelled, but also scaring Lily a little bit.

"Because you are her uncle." I could help but say with a laugh.

"Fine," he said with a defeated look. As he picks up that phone to call, I just laughed to myself and waited. "She is not home or picking up her cell." He said as he walks over to where I stood. "And I don't know anyone that could help us out, Jasper." I thought about that for a moment and then it clicked. My cousin Rose use to baby sit all the time when where younger, maybe she could help.

"I think I know someone that could." I pulled out my cell and dialed the number to her house. Emmette her boyfriend answered, "Hey Em, is Rose there I need her help with something." I told him.

"No Jazz, she had to go to the store to day. She had a girl quite this morning. Give her a call there," he told me.

"Ok, thanks bye.'' With that information, I called the store. I hated to bother her at work but we needed her help.

"Royce King Boutique, this is Kelly. How may I help you today?" She said.

"May I speak to Rose please, this is Jasper?" I asked the girl that answered to the phone.

"One moment please?" She told me.

A few minutes later, which felt like years with Lily crying in the background Rose finally came to the phone.

"Jasper, what is it? You never call me here," Rose said. She sound a little worried.

"Well, it is kind of an emergency, not bad though." I told her quickly not wanting to upset her. "Can you tell me how to change a diaper, please?"

"What, why do you need to know how to change a diaper?" She asked slowly.

"Because, Edward and I are watching his sisters baby for a little while.'' I told her with pleading voice.

"Who would leave you two to take care of a baby?" She spat out with a laugh.

"Are you going to help or not Rose?" I said not having time to deal with her sarcastic comments.

"Yes, go get a clean diaper, baby wipes, and baby powder?'' She ordered.

I did what she told me. I went, and got the items that we needed for the task. I handed them to Edward; he didn't like that at all. Oh well.

"Ok Rose, we are ready to start." I told her.

"Ok, 1, you need to remove the dirty diaper,'' She said slowly like she was talking to an idiot.

As she was telling me this, I told Edward what he needs to do.

"How do I do that?'' He said. Rose was laughing and I know she heard what he had said.

"Tell Edward to pull the strip of tape that is located by her hips. That will allow you to remove the dirty diaper." She said in between laughs as I re-laid the message.

I watched as Edward found the tape and pulled them from there location. What I was not prepared for was his reaction.

"Ewwww, how can something so small make that, I can't do this I am going to puke, Jasper!" He said and ran away.

"He just ran away, Rose?'' I said, without a doubt I knew that she could hear everything. I think she must be rolling on the ground by know from the sound of her laughter. "ROSE DID YOU HEAR ME, WHAT DO I DO?" I yelled

I walked over to where Lily was. I knew that I was going to be the one to finish the job.

"Next step, Rose?" I asked, not even ready for what would have to be done.

"Ok, 2 you need to clean the area with the wipes." She said catching her breath.

"Done," I said holding my breath as best as I could.

"You got everything, which is very important so that the baby will not get diaper rash.''

"YES," I said annoyed.

"3 pull the diaper from under the baby. Grab both of its feet and lift that will make easy to remove the diaper. Then throw it away." She continued to say.

By this time, Edward showed back up I just looked at him and did the only that I could do. I handed him the dirty diaper. "Throw it away," I told him.

"Done," I said when Edward took the dirty diaper from my hand.

"4, unfold the new diaper, and place it, wait is the baby a boy or a girl?'' She said.

"Why dose it matter"

"Because I'm tired of calling the baby it," she yelled.

"The baby is a girl; you don't have to yell at me." I spat back.

"Place the diaper under so the tape is behind her back, then take the baby powder. Sprinkle a good amount into the diaper.'' She said

As I went to shake the bottle, nothing came. Shrugging my shoulders, I squeezed the bottle and white powder went everywhere. Both Lily and I were covered in the white powder.

"I don't think that she wanted you to use the whole bottle, Jasper," Edward said in between laughs.

"What did he just say, Jasper?'' Rose cut in.

"Nothing, what do I done next?" I asked. This feels like it has gone on for hours, I thought to myself

"5 pull the tape and place the tape on the front of her diaper. Do this on both sides. Then you are done." She said.

"Thank you Rose, we owe you big time." I told her with relief that this was over with. I picked up Lily and rocked her for minute. She stopped crying so I handed her over to Edward.

"Jasper, she is covered with powder, she is going to need a bath.'' He said holding her way from him.

"Oh no, that will wait until Alice gets back. Try to clean her with a washcloth. I'm going to go take a shower." I told him walking out of the room.

I was so happy that was over. I stepped into the shower to relax; I can't believe that changing a diaper would be so hard. I hoped that next time Edward will be more help, wait I hope that there is not a next time. I stepped out of the shower and put clean cloths. As I walked back out to the living room, I could hear Lily crying again.

"She has not stopped crying since you went to take a shower." He said, "Take her."

"No, I had to change the diaper and all I want to do is take a nap." I told him crossing my arms.

"She won't stop crying, take her." With that, I took her into my arms and almost as quickly as she was in my arms, she stopped crying. I don't know if I liked this. I walked over to the couch with her and watched as she watched every movement that I made. She gave me the cutest little smile I have ever seen. I rocked her back and forth, and before to long she was a sleep. I looked over to Edward and he was a sleep as well. I guess that I will just rest my eyes for a while.

Alice POV

No luck, I couldn't find a job anywhere. Everyplace I went to, they weren't hiring or they wanted me to have more experience. How could I have experience when my ass of a husband wouldn't let me out of the house? I could feel the blisters on my feet and I felt like I should just give up. I couldn't though, it wasn't like me to give up and I'm starting new and getting myself back. Looking across the street I smiled retail therapy was just what I needed.

"Welcome, to Royce King can I help you with anything?" A tall brunette asked me.

"No thank you I'm just looking," I answered and walked to a rack of dresses. I thought about using the credit card my dad let me borrow so I could get myself some things but I wanted to be able to pay for it on my own.

"Excuse me," I heard a woman ask, "Have you seen anyone that works here?"

I looked around and didn't see anyone on the floor. I shook my head no and apologized to her. I looked at the dress that she had on and made a face. She must have seen me do it because she gave me a look of panic.

"I'm sorry… it's just peach is not the color for you try a dark blue," I told her. She nodded her head and went in search for a blue dress.

"Excuse me; do you know a lot about clothes?" The same woman who greeted me asked.

"I love clothes," I said with an excited smile.

"Come with me to see Rose, the owner. We just had a girl quit today and she is not happy…I'm Kelly by the way." She told me as she pulled me along to the back of the store.

I saw a blond girl laughing really hard while talking on the phone. I wonder what could be so funny that she was literally turning red from laughing. I watched as she hung up the phone, turned to us, and tried to compose herself.

"Rose," Kelly said. "I found the perfect person to take over Tanya's position."

"Have you worked in a clothing store before? " Rose asked, as she looked me over slowly and tapped her finger on her chin.

"In high school I worked at an Old Navy," I told her nervously trying to calm myself down. I hated James for what he turned me into.

"Well, normally I wouldn't hire you right on the spot but I'm in a jam and I'm giving you a chance. You start tomorrow at 9 a.m," she told me and I did something that I hadn't done in a long time. I squealed and jumped up and down.

"I won't disappoint you," I said hugging her. As I pulled away, I started to leave but I had to stop and turn back. "If you don't mind me asking…what was so funny when I first came in here?"

"Oh, my cousin is babysitting and I had to talk him through changing a diaper." She answered with a roll of her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Running out of the store, I ignored my aching feet as I dashed to my brother's car. I need to get home, share my good news, and see my baby. I can't believe how good this day ended up.

Walking into the apartment, I was about to yell out but I stopped when I found Lily asleep on Jaspers chest and Edward snoring away. I smiled looking at all three of them and walked over to my daughter and gently lifting her away from Jasper. I guess that I wasn't careful enough because Jasper shot straight up .

"Sorry," I giggled.

"I must have fallen asleep," he said looking at me and then at Lily. "You seem happy."

"I got a job…I hope to get my own place and with the help of my dad maybe. I know you don't like me here. You always leave when I'm around…" I said but he cut me off.

"What? I don't mind that you're here. I just don't want you to feel weird around me," he explained and looked down.

"I don't feel weird around you, Jasper." I told him honestly. "Anyway, I start tomorrow at this boutique Royce King."

"Did Rose hire you?" He asked me and I nodded my head. "She's my cousin."

"Small world," I said looking at Lily who seemed to be fascinated by looking around. Wait…cousin? "Jasper…did you call Rose today at her store?"

"Umm, why?" He asked me and I could tell that he looked guilty.

"She said her cousin called because he didn't know how to change a diaper. That wouldn't be you by any chance would it?" I asked him eyeing him suspiciously.

"Fine, but you should have seen Edward he couldn't even be in the same room," he explained and I started laughing.

"Don't worry about it," I told him. I wanted to go to my makeshift room and try to find something decent to wear for tomorrow. As I walked by my brother, I kicked him in his shin making him cry out in pain and starling him awake.

"Next time you better change that diaper," I said walking away laughing to myself. This was definitely the start of my new life.

* * *

**Look for new chapter Wednesday .**


	4. Better In Time

**Sorry that we didn't update yesterday but here is the new chapter. Also a big thanks to the reviewers**

**Fernsfairie**

**luckycharms19**

**CuttlefishRock**

**SunnySkies4life**

**broadwaymbw**

**flyingtothestars**

**khaytlin**

**Sabrinanina**

* * *

Chapter 4 Better in Time

(couple of weeks later)

Alice POV

My dad came over this morning to help look for an apartment. I hated that I needed his help even though he offered. I wanted to do this on my own. I felt like I have over stayed my welcome with Edward and Jasper although neither one of them have said anything.

"Hi dad, are you ready to go?" I asked him while I checked for all my important documents that I needed.

"Well, we don't have to go far. I called the manager to see if there were any apartments available here. He told me that they had three and were available right away. All we need to do is meet him at apartment 316A.'' He told me as he reached out to take Lily into his arms.

We walked down the hall from my brother's apartment. I guess it was a plus that we would or might be on the same floor.

"Hello my name is Peter and this is my wife Charlotte. It is nice to meet you." He said as he shook our hands.

He opens the door to the apartment and told as to look around. It was a nice apartment not a big as the boys and it was quite plain but that was fixable.

"How many bedrooms are there?" I asked moving my eyes toward my daughter.

"There is only one bedroom." He told us.

"I need an apartment with at least 2 bedrooms. Do you have any thing a little bit bigger?" I asked him. I thought that it seemed too easy to find an apartment already.

"I do have a two bedroom with one bathroom." He told me as he turned his attention to his ringing cell phone. "Sorry, I'll only be a minute," he said while walking out of the apartment.

"Well you are a very lucky, a couple decided not to take the available two bedroom apartment. If you want to follow me we can go upstairs." He said with a smile on his face waiting for my answer.

I nodded my head and we walked out of the ground floor apartment and went to the second level. As soon as I stepped in I knew that this was the place that I wanted. The bedrooms were quite big and the kitchen and living room were open. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know if I can make rent for a place this size, dad." I told him as I reach for Lily. Without even talking to me he looked at Peter and told him I would take the apartment. I pulled on my dad arm and just looked at him.

"What do you mean I will take it, dad? It costs way too much." I tried to give him a stern looked but he ended up smiling at me.

"Your mother and I talked about it and we decided that we will be paying half your rent. You need all the help you can get right now." He walked over to where Peter and Charlotte were standing asked about signing the paper work.

"You can pick up the papers next week on Monday. We live in apartment 225A first floor." With that we walked back to the boy's place.

"Dad, thanks for everything you don't know how much this means to me.'' I gave him a hug and a kiss. I was told that it was no problem and that he was sorry for the short visit but he had get back to work, and that he would call me later on tonight.

I walked back into the apartment and decide that I need to go buy Jasper and Edward a thank you gift for all that they have done for the two of us. I got Lily ready and walked out to the car that my parents got for me. I put Lily in her car seat and we were off. I had seen a little store from across the street from where I work. I pulled up in front of the Olympic Bookstore and got out of the car. I undid Lily from her car seat and went inside. It was a nice little place. I could easily find something that would be great for the two thank you gifts that I need.

As I was looking around I knew that I wouldn't be able to find what I was really looking for. They just had too many choices to choose from and none of the books were in any kind of order. I walked up to the counter hoping that I could get some help.

"Excuse me can I get some help," I asked and a smiled when the woman about my age jumped dropping some book from her hands.

"I am sorry I didn't see you come in," she explained blushing. "What Can I help you with?"

"I'm looking to buy some books for my brother and his friend as a thank you. Do you have anything on classical music and the civil war?" I asked her.

"Of course I do hold on one second," she said while moving around the counter and went in between the stacks of book. It only took her a few minutes but came back with two books.

"This is my favorite book on classical music; there are only a few copies of this so I am sure that he won't have this book. And this book is about the history behind the history also a rare book that is hard to find." She told me as she hand me the books to look at.

"These are great. I will take them both," I told her excitedly. "Do you like classical or is it just a hobby? I'm Alice by the way," I said to her.

"I'm Bella and I have a passion for it really." Smiling to myself I knew she would be prefect for Edward. I needed to get these two to meet knowing Edward would fall head over heals for her.

"Bella, I know we just meet and I am new in town, but I am going to have a little dinner get together. Would you like to come over?" I asked her tapping my nails on her counter.

" Umm... Yeah, why not. Thank you," she told me.

"Let me get your number and I will call as soon is I am moved into my new place.'' With that we exchanged numbers and I was off. I needed to pack for the move. I don't have that much so it won't take that long.

(7 day later)

It was time for me to go sign the paper work for the apartment. Dad told me that he was going to put it under mom's maiden name. That way James would not be able to find us. When the paper work was all done I was handed a set of keys to my new home. If I didn't think things could get any better. My mom went on a shopping spree and bought me everything that I would need and to my surprise it was being delivered. My mom walked into the complex and all I could do is just hug her for doing this for us.

It only took 5 hours and the apartment was set. It was Friday and the boys were at work. When we where done I went back down to their place and left a note for the both of them.

Edward and Jasper,

You are invited to my place for dinner. Don't bring anything, be there at 6 p.m. Thanks for all that you have done for the two of us.

After I left the note I called all the other guests that I wanted to come over. I had already told mom and dad so I know that they are coming. First I called Bella, then Rose and Emmett. Everything was in motion. I just need to make sure that Edward and Bella got time to talk tonight. I went to get things ready for the party and before to long I only had a half hour left before any one shows up. I went and got myself ready along with Lily.

There was a knock on the door. It was Edward and Jasper. "Hi, I am so glad you two could come," I told them as they walked in.

"Well, we have to eat don't we," Edward joked and I rolled my eyes and told them to take a seat.

As I was about to walk into the kitchen I noticed that Lily had started to crawl over to Jasper. I wonder what it was about him that she liked so much. She didn't even want to be in contact with anyone else besides him and myself. She gets cranky if anyone held onto her for too long, but she would be content to just stay with Jasper all day.

Once the boys arrived, everyone started to show up. Rose and her boyfriend arrived next. Although she was my boss, Rose was already a good friend of mine. Most people are intimated by her looks and hard stance by she truly is an amazing person. Next, my parents arrived and my mother of course brought dessert with them.

Everyone, including myself was getting hungry but I was expecting one more person to show up. I think Edward knew something was up because I wouldn't tell him who I was waiting for. Edward keeps giving the evil eye, and before he could get in another question there was I knock at the door. I was just a little over excited because I jumped up, and ran to the door.

"Bella, I am so glad that you could make it over on such short notice." I told her as I walked her over to where everyone else was at.

"I am glad that you called to invite me, thanks." She came in to the apartment and looked around to see who all was here.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Emse, and Carlisle my parents. Over here we have Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. Finally, this is my brother Edward." After all the introductions we taken care of it was time to get dinner started. Half way through dinner I keep an eye on Edward, and Bella. They both thought they were being clever, seeking peeks, when the other was not looking. I decide to take matter in to my own hand. I wanted them to talk, not just look at each other.

"Jasper, Edward." I said as I walked over to the closet. "Lily and I have a gift for each of you, and before you say anything just open them." I handed each of them their gift, and waited to see there reactions. The one that I was scared of was how Jasper would react to what we got. I knew he was into the civil war, and I hope that he does not have this book.

"Alice, where did you find this book. I have looked for this book everywhere for years?" Edward said as he walked over to hug me.

"Well, I did have a little help. You see Bella owns Olympic Bookstore across from where I work. She has a large collection of rarities.'' I told him. "I think she also said that the book I got for you was one of her favorites." There the trap is set, maybe now they will talk. I watched as Bella just looked up at me with shocked look. I was busted by both of them. Before either of them could say anything, I walked over to where Jasper was.

"Do you like your gift?" I asked him.

"Yes, thank you so much. I have also been looking for this book. Never thought that I would get a chance to read it." He told me with a smile that could melt my heart.

"Well you are both welcome." I said as I looked between both of them. Only Jasper was paying any attention to me. Edward was in a deep conversation with Bella. "Is every buddy ready for desert?" I ask as I went to the kitchen.

Everyone walked over to the living room and got comfortable. We were all laughing, and having a good time. I notice that Jasper got up, and went over towards the kitchen. At this time Bella said she had to go. I thanked her for coming and help with finding the books one last time.

"No Alice, thank you. Your bother asked me out, so thank you." She told me.

"Bella, let me walk you to your car?" I heard Edward say as he came up behind us.

I knew that they would hit it off. I grabbed the plates on the table, and walked into the kitchen. I was glad to see Jasper there. I know that I liked him but is it too soon. I have never felt this way about anyone, not even James. I didn't notice that Jasper had come over to me to help, until I felt his hand touch mine as he took hold the plate. He placed them on the counter, but never lost eye contact with me. I didn't know what was happening. All I know is I wanted to feel his lips on mine. He leaned in closer to me, we where inches apart. I closed my eyes waiting for contact, but it did not happen. I open my eye as he leaned away from me. It was then I noticed Lily crying.

"Umm, I better check on her," I said and he nodded his head. "I can clean up on my own."

"Okay," he said and walked out the door without looking back.

I let out my breath that I didn't know that I was holding. Shaking my head I had to go get my daughter and convince myself that it was a mistake that we almost kissed.

(Later that night)

Jasper P.O.V.

I almost kissed her. I can't believe that I almost kissed her. She must think that I'm some kind of pervert. She doesn't need me coming into her life and messing things up for her.

"What's wrong with you?" Edward asked coming into the apartment. By the look on his face I could tell that he was happy. Things must have gone well with that Bella woman.

"Alice and I almost kissed," I informed him as I waited for him to hit me but he surprised me by laughing.

"It's about time," he said sitting across from me. "It's okay that you like her. From what I could guess she likes you too."

"But she's getting divorced and she doesn't need…" I started but Edward cut me off.

"Jasper, you need to stop thinking things through too much. If I did that I would have missed my opportunity with Bella. Just ask her out," he said and left the room leaving me with my own thoughts but I knew that he was right. I had to stop thinking so much.

* * *

**Next update should be around Tuesday.**


	5. Champagin Supernova

Thanks to all our reviewers

Flyingtothestars: He'll kiss her soon enough.

tiny0fairy: Thanks. I just couldn't let them just be together from the first moment they saw eachother.

Sabrinabinanina: Thaks so much. That means a lot to us.

Jania 12: Yea, I would say she is around 7 or eight months. It's bad that I haven't kept count. As for James...he may make and appearence.

Fernfairie: Thanks for reviewing. I know my grammar sucks...I write how I talk.

Lucky Charms19: Long or short I love your review. Thank you.

broadwaymbw: Thanks! I wasn't sure if Edward should accept their realtionship or not.

* * *

Chapter 5 Champagne SuperNova

Jasper POV

As I went to bed I couldn't stop thinking about Alice. I knew that I should trust what Edward said and just ask her out but I was still too nervous that she might feel pressured. All of these thoughts kept me up most of the night and I didn't realized that it was already morning and I probably only got a few hours of sleep.

"Morning Jasper." Edward said, as he walked in to the kitchen. "Did you have a good time last night?''

"Yes, last night was great. Looks like you finally met someone with the same passion for music as you." I said as I got myself a cup of coffee.

"So Jasper, when are you going to ask Alice out?" Edward asked me bluntly.

"I was thinking I would go over there today if I have time," I told him but he just shook his head. He knew that I was just stalling.

I watched as he pointed his finger at me then at the door. Sighing, I stood up and left the apartment and headed up to the next floor to Alice's apartment. Once I saw that her door was coming up I slowed down my walking hoping to get some thoughts together. I was not prepared for this as I raised my hand to knock. I brought my hand down slowly and walked away I just needed some more time.

More time was about a week. This time when I found myself in front of her door I got up enough to courage to knock. Although my head was screaming at me to run I just kept telling myself that I couldn't and this was going to be the time I asked and she was going to say yes.

"Hi, Jasper. What are you doing here this late?" She asked as she closed her bathrobe around her.

She didn't want me here, this was a mistake. The look on my face must have given me away.

"Jasper, its not that I don't want to see you. You just never came by this late before," she explained and it calmed my nerves.

"Alice, I was hoping that you would go on a date with me tomorrow night. I know that maybe it's too early for you so it is ok if you don't want to. I just want you to know that I have liked you for awhile now, and when you are ready I will be here." I rambled taking a deep breath. There it is, I feel so much better now.

"Jasper," she said quietly. I know that she would turn me down and a hung my head, rejection hurt. "I would love to go out with you, but I don't have anyone to watch Lily."

"Ok," is all I could say. I turned to walk away but she caught my arm.

"Do you want to came in and talk for awhile?" She asked me with a small smile on her lips.

I couldn't even start to form a sentence so all I did was nod my head. She opened the door wider for and I walked in feeling quite good about myself for the moment.

Alice POV

I smiled as I let Jasper into my apartment and led him over to the couch. As he sat down I just watched him as he looked around absently. I waited there patently for him to say something but he seemed to be too nervous. I knew that I had to step up.

"Jasper, about the date. I would really love to go with you, it's just tomorrow is short notice, and I have no one to watch Lily. Mom and dad have to go to a benefit tomorrow night, or I would ask them to watch her. I hope you understand." I told him and he looked at me and nodded his head.

"Alice, it is ok. I under stand, you don't have to explain anything. If I was not such a chicken, I would have asked you out last weekend. Like I wanted to, but every time I got to your door I turned around, and went back to my place. Edward would ask 'Did you knock on the door this time.' I would just shake my head no.'' He explained and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. He really did want to ask me out and he also gave me a brilliant idea.

"Jasper, that's it." I said a little too loudly but I was glad that Lily didn't wake up. Jumping off the couch I ran over to the phone

"What's it Alice?" He asked me in wonder.

"You will see,'' I said cryptically. "Edward, I need you to do something for me. I have plans tomorrow night to go out with Jasper. Will you watch Lily for me, and I will not take no for an answer. You owe Jasper, since he was the one to change the diaper." I said hoping that I would guilt him into it. "Just so you know Edward, I think you should call Bella up to see if she would like to come over, and help you with Lily. Maybe she can teach you a thing or two about kids." I continued to rant.

As I looked over at Jasper I could see that he was trying not laugh at the scolding of my brother. After another few minutes on the phone and a reluctant agreement from my brother I hung up the phone and went back to sit with Jasper.

"So where are we going?'' I asked him.

"It's going to be a surprise," he said shyly.

After another half hour of just talking Jasper decided that it was time for him to go which was probably a good idea since I'm going to have to be up with my daughter early in the morning. I went to sleep hoping that tomorrow night would come fast.

Jaspers POV.

I dressed three different times before I went to pick up Alice for our date. It's been so long since I have been out on a date and I figured that I would never do it again.

Grabbing my keys, I turned everything off in the apartment and head off to Alice's. I knew this night was important to us and to Edward. This would be the first time that he actually spent some alone time with Bella. Once I got to the top of the stairs I saw Alice round the corner to come down them. We both stopped and stared at each other. She looked absolutely breath taking.

"I was just going to come down to you," she said to me. "Bella and Edward got boring. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Just a small restaurant outside the city called Clearwater. Have you heard of it?" I asked holding my head out for her take so I could help her down the stairs.

"No I haven't. Let's go," she said taking my hand and we descended the stairs together.

The drive over wasn't as quiet as I thought it would. It wasn't uncomfortable either. It was Alice that did most of the talk and she talked about Lily but I liked hearing about Lily. To be completely honest I just liked hearing Alice talk. This was the Alice that Edward had described to me before. She was completely different for the Alice that first came here. I'm glad to say that I was able to meet both.

As we walked into the restaurant Alice grabbed a hold of my hand and smiled a bright smile at him that I couldn't help but return. Opening the door for her we stepped into the small restaurant and went over to the hostess.

"Reservation for Whitlock," I said and she nodded her head and sat us down at a table by the widows.

"This place is nice," Alice said looking around. "It's been so long since I've been taken out."

"I know what you mean," I mumbled to myself but she looked at me curiously.

"How long has it been since you have been out on a date?" Alice asked me taking a sip of wine that the waitress brought over.

"Two, two and half years," I answered. "My last girlfriend was a bad mistake. I met her in my first year of collage and…." I trailed off but stopped when we had to order.

"What happened?" Alice asked me once the waitress left. "If anyone understands bad relationships it's me."

"Well, she cheated on me and I mean she really cheated on me. One day I caught her with a friend of mine and then I found out there were others." As I recounted my story to her I could feel all the hurt that my ex made me feel.

"I don't think that James ever cheated on me. I mean her never left my side besides when he had to go to work," she told me looking down.

Alice POV

I reached up and fiddled with my napkin. I knew that if I wanted to make things work with Jasper I would have to let him know what went on and I didn't know how much he already knew.

"I thought having a baby would make things better for us," I admitted. "When he found out he was so excited and things were great like before. When he found out that the baby was a girl he wanted me to…" I trailed off not wanting to say it.

"You don't have to tell me," Jasper said playing round with his food.

"No, I have to. I almost lost her once when he pushed me off the steps of back porch. He left and I was able to get back in the house and call my friend Jacob. He took me to the hospital. I think that they knew but I lied and said that I fell." I told him and could tell that he was tense. I knew that he cared for Lily a lot and that made my heart swell with happiness.

"Well, at least you got out," he said quietly. "Do you think that he's going to come after you?"

"I have nightmares almost every night. I'm scared that he's going to take Lily and I won't ever see her again," I told him nodding my head.

Jasper reached across the table and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and I didn't want this moment to end but I wanted to get home to Lily. We ate rest of our dinner in a comfortable silence. I wanted to give him time to process what I had told him and it wasn't until the ride home he spoke up.

"I won't let him hurt you if he does find you," he said.

"I know," I said back and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

I almost ran into the apartment complex and up the stairs to see my daughter. I could hear Jasper laugh at me as he followed me. Opening the door I could hear that Lily was fussy and as I stepped into the room I could see Bella trying to calm her. By the looks on their faces it seemed that they had a rough night.

I walked over to her and took Lily from her arms. However, Lily started to reach for Jasper and he immediately took her. I thanked both Edward and Bella for helping out before they left and turned back to my daughter and Jasper.

"She loves you," I said quietly. Lily's eyes were starting to close as she rested on Jaspers chest.

I made a motion for him to follow me into her nursery. He placed her gently down and we both just stood there watching her. I leaned down and ran my hand her head.

"I had a great time tonight," he whispered so he wouldn't wake her. "Do you want to go out again sometime?"

I answered him by leaning up on my tip toes and kissed him on the mouth. It only took him a second to respond to me. As I pulled away and leaned my body against him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he said and I giggled. He pulled away and led us both back out to the living room. "I have to work tomorrow so…"

"Right," I said but In all honesty I didn't want him to leave. "Maybe you can come up tomorrow night and help me put Lily to sleep again."

"Yeah," he agreed and walked to the door. "So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," I said stood by him by the door.

This time Jasper took my face in his hands and gently kissed me. Once he pulled away we stood there just staring at each other. I don't know how long we stood there but it had to be broken. Jasper opened the door and said goodnight to me. As I closed the door I leaned against it with a big smile on my face. I needed to take things slow with him but I just had a feeling that he was the one.

* * *

Next chapter should be up around Saturday. Has anyone caught on to any references from the books throughout the story?


	6. These Are the Days

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers. You guys rock!**

**broadwaymbw**

**Sabrinabinanin**

**fersfaire**

**Jaina12**

**flyingtothestars**

**tiny0fairy**

* * *

Chapter 6 These Are the Days.

Alice POV

Jasper and I had decided that we wanted to make it official between us. I couldn't be more happy to be able to call him my boyfriend. I knew that he was the one because he was able to handle my past with James and wanted to be there for Lily.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me once we pulled into Rose and Emmett's driveway.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm happy to be here with you," I said quietly and wrung my hands. "Jasper, I love you."

I didn't want to look him in the eyes. I was afraid of what I would see in his facial expression. I felt his hand lift my chin up to look at him so I had no choice. He was quiet as he looked at me and all I could here was Lily babbling to herself.

"I love you too, Alice." He said and leaned in to kiss me.

I threw my arms around his neck and brought him to me a little to forcefully. He had to catch himself on the back of my seat so he wouldn't fall over. At that moment I couldn't care what was going on around us because I was just too happy but a knock on the widow jarred us apart. I looked past Jaspers and saw Emmett shacking his finger at us.

"Don't do anything in front of the baby," he said with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. Jasper, Lily and I were at Emmett and Roses for their annual summer barbeque. I was happy when I got invited. I loved spending time with my new friends and watching how they all adored my daughter.

Jasper met me in front of the car as Emmett ran to get Lily out of her car seat. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him hold her high above his head and twirl her around. It always made me a bit nervous when he did it but Lily just laughed and laughed.

Jasper led me around the house to the back yard where I saw my brother and Bella talking. I excused myself from Jasper and ran over to Bella and dragged her away much to his annoyance.

"Alice," Bella said trying to get me to stop running.

"What's going on?" Rose asked when we entered the kitchen.

"I told Jasper that I loved him," I blurted out waiting for them to tell me that I was crazy.

"Alice that's great," Bella said giving me a hug.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "I glad Jasper finally found someone worth his time."

"He said he loved me too," I told them and I looked out the widow, watching Jasper play with Lily.

"You are so lucky," Bella sighed and I turned to her.

"Bella, Edward loves you," I told her bluntly. "You have to know that by the way he looks at you."

Bella blushed and looked down at her feet. I looked at Rosalie and she was trying not to laugh at Bella. Rose loved to make fun of Bella but she's been trying hard not too since Edward yelled at her to leave Bella alone.

"I know but he hasn't said anything and I don't want to be the first to say it," she explained.

"Well, while you're trying to figure this out, you can help me carry this food outside," Rose said handing us trays and bowls.

We walked back outside and sat everything down on some picnic table that was set up. We laughed when heard the boys arguing over the best way to cook the hamburgers. Jasper just shook his head and walked over to me and handed Lily to me. She held onto her favorite stuffed animal…a pink duck. She looked at me and stuffed the ducks foot in her mouth.

"You don't want to eat that," Alice said to her and removed the foot from her mouth.

"I have some news," Rose spoke up and looked around at all of us. "Emmett and I…"

"We're having a baby," Emmett interrupted her and by the scowl on her face she was not happy that he ruined her moment.

"That is so great," I said giving Rose a hug and everyone else also gave them their congratulations.

Jasper POV

I was happy for Rosalie and Emmett I really was but I just didn't think that Rose wanted children. When we were younger she would grab her dolls by the hair and throw them at me. She just never seemed like the motherly type but maybe I was wrong.

I never thought about having kids before Lily and Alice came into my life. I never thought that I would get attached to some other guys baby but I did. I wanted to make sure that nothing ever happened to them and it makes me wonder if Emmett feels the same way about Rose and their unborn child.

"Jasper come on, man." Edward told me shacking my shoulder before we headed toward the horse shoes.

As I went to follow, Lily made an a irritated noise. I turned back around and saw that she was waving her little arms at me. I walked back and took her from Alice.

"You don't have to take her," Alice said to me.

"No, it's fine. Now I won't have to play with them. Emmett is very competitive and he can get down right mean," I told her and walked off to watch the guys play. I sat down on the ground with Lily and she stood up shakily holding onto my hands.

"She's not walking yet?" Emmett asked.

"Alice and I think that she could but she likes to be held too much," I answered and I heard Edward laugh.

"She hates it when I hold her," He said as he lined up his shot but missed.

"She likes me," Emmett said taking his turn and getting a ringer. He pumped his fist in the air and Edward shook his head. "Maybe you're doing something wrong."

"You and Rose getting married now?" I asked him but he didn't seem to understand. "You got her pregnant. Are you going to marry her?"

"Are you going to marry Alice?" He countered back. "I mean, you are helping her raise her kid, after all."

I must admit that I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"No…no…I mean we just started to date. No, we are no where near that point." I said not able to look at them.

"Ooh, I think someone thought about it," Emmett said.

"Have you thought about it?" Edward said seriously.

"No, Alice and I still have a long way to go." I told them. "I don't think your parents are that fond of me being with her."

I watched as Lily crawled to a flower and pulled it from the ground. She smiled at it and tried to put it in her mouth. I was able to catch her hand and take the flower away from her. She looked up at me with a quivering lip and started to cry. I held her to me and rubbed her back.

"I wouldn't worry about my parents," Edward said looking off. "If you wanted to marry her then it would be okay with me."

"Okay, I think you should get those hamburgers cooking." I told them getting up from the ground.

"Alright, I say we blast them with a high flame," Emmett said starting the argument again.

"I already told you," Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Low and slow is the best way to go."

"That is why you don't get any girls," Emmett said giggling to himself.

"What's wrong?" Alice said once we reached the girls.

"Nothing, their just being idiots," I said and sat down next to her and she placed her head on my other shoulder. She probably wouldn't want to get married again anyway.

Alice POV.

"I'm stuffed," I said and plopped myself on my couch. Jasper sat down next to me after he put Lily down to bed.

"I can't believe a small thing like you can eat that much food," he said.

I gasped and punched him in the shoulder and settled myself against him. I wondered if things would be weird between us now that we both said I love you.

"You were awfully quiet tonight," I said to him.

"Emmett and Edward were asking me if I was going to marry you," he said softly.

"NO!" I exclaimed and by the look on his face I knew that I hurt his feelings. "I mean I'm not ready to get married again and I'm not even divorced yet."

"Alice…" he said trying to cut me off.

"I would love to get married to you one day and have a family with you but not right now," I continued hoping that he would understand.

Jasper put his fingers to my lips and I stopped talking. I looked him in the eyes and he did seem relieved at what he had heard. He pulled me into his chest and started to stroke my hair.

"I feel the exact same way," he said. "I'm happy with what we are right now. I'm in no hurry to get married but I must admit that I'm happy that you want to marry me in the future."

"Of course I do," I whispered. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips which he gladly returned. I was happy with what we had too but I couldn't wait for the future.

* * *

**Next update around Thursday.**


	7. Cannon Ball

Thanks to our reviewers.

broadwaymbw

flyingtothestars

tiny0fairy

Sabrinabinanina

fernssfaire

LaurieS31

girlwithwings2

edward-and-bella-forever

* * *

Chapter 7 Cannon Ball

Alice POV

I couldn't believe that Lily was turning one. She was going to be a year old. It was amazing to see her happy around all of our new friends and family. I was also happy that James wasn't here to take any of this away from me. Instead, I get to share all of this with Jasper.

Today, Jasper and I have plans to go into town and shop for Lily's birthday party and to get her some presents. I would have got her some things sooner but Jasper said that he wanted to be there with me so he could pick out some things as well. He and I haven't been able to see much of each other in the past week. Our work schedules have both been crazy but today we will have time to catch up.

I knocked on the boys' door and waited for someone to let me in. It didn't take but a minute for Edward to let me. He took Lily from me in hopes to get her to laugh. Since the barbeque, he's made it his goal to get Lily to like him.

"Is Jasper ready?" I asked him as I watched him bounce her a little.

"I think so," he told me studying Lily. "He's in his room."

I walked down the hall and knocked on Jaspers door.

"Jazz, you ready?" I asked checking my watch.

"Yeah," he said opening the door and kissing me quickly. "Do you have your list?"

"Right in my pocket," I told him and patted my leg for emphasis.

As we walked back into the living room, Lily started to squirm away when she saw that Jasper had entered the room. Jasper picked her up and blew a raspberry against her cheek and she squealed with laughter.

"It's true she doesn't like me," I heard Edward mumble.

"Get over it, Edward," I told him and headed toward the door. "We'll be back in few hours."

After dropping Lily off at my parents house Jasper and I went into town. First, we got the paper plates and napkins. Everything that we would need for eating. Then we have to go and do the fun toy shopping. Going through the aisles and filling my cart with varies stuffed animals and baby dolls Jasper stopped me.

"Alice, I don't think that Lily needs all of these." He told me as he picked up a doll. "She's only one."

Sighing, I agreed with and ended up putting most of it all back. He laughed at me the whole time and I tried to talk him into letting me get her most of the toys. As I thought of not buying her all those toys gave me extra money to buy her clothes.

Before we went to the clothing store we stopped and at a local diner for lunch. It was then when we got to catch up and we didn't talk about work. I was having a great time. That is until I looked out the window to across the street. I placed my fork gently down and looked at the familiar looking man. I didn't even want to blink because I swear he looked just like James.

"Are you done?" Jasper asked paying the bill. "We should probably … Alice?"

I snapped my head to look at him and just nodded my head. I got out of the booth and headed out the door. When we got outside I scanned the street for the James look alike but I couldn't find anyone.

"Let's go and get her some clothes," I said trying to sound cheerful again.

He looked at me unsure for a minute, took my hand, and opened the car door for me. I took and deep breath to calm myself thinking that there was no way that It could have been him. He couldn't find me not with my mother's maiden name on everything.

I tried to forget about him when he walked into the clothing store B.A.B.Y. I picked out a few dresses and some long sleeve shirts for winter. Jasper appeared after leaving me to look around and came back with a green camo outfit.

"Umm," I said cocking my head to the side. "She's going to look like a boy. Don't they have it in pink or maybe purple?"

"Then it won't be a proper army uniform," he told me seriously but turned back to get a pink one.

Once we paid for our purchases, we finally decided that we should head on home. I sat back into the passenger's seat and stared out the window. I noticed a red car pull up by Jaspers side at a red light and that was when my fears were confirmed. It was James. As fast as I could I threw myself to the floor.

"Alice, what the hell," Jasper said startled.

"Drive right now, Jasper," she said in a pleading voice.

"What's going on?" He asked me as he started to take off.

"I got up slowly and looked out his window and I didn't see James or the red car anymore. I looked behind us and at the parked cars but I didn't see him.

"James is here," I told him in a whisper.

"What?" Jasper asked looking around but of course, he wouldn't know whom to look for. "What do you mean James is here?"

"I thought I saw him when we were eating lunch but I wasn't sure. I just saw him next to us, Jasper. He is here in Seattle and I need to get Lily and we need to leave," I said and starting crying at the thought of leaving Jasper.

"Alice, you are not going anywhere. I'm not letting you and Lily out of my life. I love you both too much," Jasper said. "I won't let him hurt you. Let's just get home and talk to Edward and your parents. The more people who know the safer you will be."

Jasper P.O.V

The rest of the car ride home was quiet. I was hoping that Alice was just imagining things and that she didn't really see James. I was so scared that something was going to happen. I could just feel that something was going to happen but thought that maybe I was just feeding off her nervous energy.

When we got home, Alice and I collected all our bags and quickly went inside. We made a beeline straight to my apartment. As we opened the door Alice froze and launched herself into the arms of a man that I have never seem before.

"Jacob, Jared, Kim, I'm just so glad that you're here and that you could make it. Wait, he followed you that has to be it. Jasper, he followed them," Alice getting hysterical again.

"What's going on?" Said the man who was holding her. From what she told me I'm guessing that he was Jacob.

"She saw James," I said sitting our bags down. "Carlisle and Esme are on their way."

"Have any of you seen James lately?" Edward asked the three visitors.

"Jared and I heard that he went to California for awhile but we haven't seen him since," Kim said to Edward.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Alice said. "Guys, this is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper, these are my best friends from back home. Jacob, Jared and Kim. Jared and Kim are engaged."

"Actually," Jared said, "We got married."

I looked at Alice and she looked sad for a moment but then smiled and hugged her two friends. I knew that she would have loved to be there with them.

"After you left we decided that we didn't want to wait," Kim said still hugging Alice. "James did come by thinking you were going to be there."

Jacob had wondered over to me and stared at me as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Is there some place we can talk?" He asked me and led the way out of the apartment. "Don't you think that it's too soon for Alice to have a boyfriend?"

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. I love Alice and I love Lily as if she was my own. I know that you're her best friend and all but I'm taking good care of her." I told him quickly just wanting to go back into the apartment.

"Do you think James is here?" He asked crossing his arms.

"From the way she acted I would believe her," I answered him. "Do you think he'll find her?"

"I think he's looking for her. James, he doesn't give up until he has what he wants," he told me. "It's only a matter of time."

"Jacob, Jasper" Esme said walking quickly toward us with Lily in her arms. Once again, Lily reached for me and Esme handed her right over.

"Is James in town?" Carlisle asked.

"We think so," I said quietly so I would not wake Lily who was sleeping on my shoulder. "What do you think we should do?"

"I say let him find us," Jacob said cracking his knuckles. "He couldn't take me and Jared."

"Jacob Black," Esme said. "How many times do I have to tell you? Fighting is not the answer. However, this would be the one time we won't stop you."

Jacob rubbed his hands together and went into my apartment where he told Jared the news. I sat down in my chair and watched Alice interact with her old friends and her family. Edward was talking away with Jared and Jacob and it gave me time to think about how many people truly loved Alice. I realized that I could do this all day. Just watch her with the people that she loved.

"Um, it's getting late and we still need to get a hotel," Kim said quietly.

"Well, why don't you just stay here? Someone can take my room and the pull out," I said to them. "I don't want Alice to be alone tonight."

Everyone readily agreed, I guess that they did not want to be that far from Alice. Alice walked over to me and said goodnight to her friends. We walk up to her apartment and placed Lily in her crib.

"I'll just sleep on the couch," I told her so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. This was a completely new territory for us.

"Jasper," she said and shook her head. "We are both adults and can share a bed. Besides, you're too tall to fit on my couch."

Before I could say anything, she led us to her bedroom. I sat on the bed nervously and waited for her come out of the bathroom before I moved. Once she came in with her pajamas on, she slid onto the bed behind me.

"It's okay," she whispered and turned off her lamp.

I lay down next to her and stared at the ceiling in the dark. It was a minute before she curled up next to me and laid her head on my chest. I heard her sigh contently and let her body relax. Placing my arm around her, I let my eyes close and listen to her even breathing.

Tomorrow is Lily's birthday party. I did not want any of us to worry about James. Tomorrow was a day to celebrate and I wasn't going to let _him _ruin it. Not tomorrow not on Lily's birthday..

* * *

There are only two more chapters left in this story. Next update around Monday.


	8. Hanging On For Dear Life

To our awsome reviewers. You guys made us laugh as we read the comments. You all rock!!

heatherrosee

frightening lil monster

flyingtothestars

tiny0fairy

Ostentatious Querida

raindropsx

Realynn8

* * *

Chapter 8 Hanging On For Dear Life

Alice POV

I woke up in Jaspers arms and as I looked over at him, I saw that he was still asleep. I did not want to wake him up but today was Lily's birthday, and I had a lot of things to get done before the party. I try to move his arms off me carefully so I wouldn't wake him up. I was almost there when I herd Lily start to fuss, and so did he.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he shot straight up out of the bed.

"Nothing is wrong, Jasper." I told him as I headed for the door. "Lily is just telling me it is time to be fed and changed."

I walked into the nursery and picked Lily up out of the crib. I could hear Jasper behind us. I turned around and gave him a big smile. "Do you want to help?" The look on his face was priceless. "You don't have to change the diaper, but can you go into the kitchen and get the cereal ready. I will be there in a minute." I took Lily over to the changing table and got her ready for breakfast.

"Jasper, do you think you can take care of her while I go get ready?" He came over to us and grabbed Lily from my arms.

"Yes, you go get ready take all the time that you need. We will be fine out you here." He told me as he place Lily into her chair.

Jasper POV

I had place Lily into her chair. I was about to get started when there was a knock on the door. I went over to open the door to see who it was. It was Kim.

"Hi Kim," I said as I let her into the apartment.

"Is Alice up yet?" She asked standing there awkwardly looking around.

"Yeah, she in getting ready right now. Why don't you come in and wait for her." I said to her and pointed to the couch.

I went back over to Lily and fed her. Kim and I talked a little, not a lot. We did not know what to say to each other so most of the time it was silent. It was not long before Alice had joined us.

"Alice, why don't I take Lily back in my place while you get ready for the party?" I told her as I pick up Lily from her chair.

"Jasper, you don't have to do that. I can handle her and set up the party.'' I walked over to her and place a kiss on her fore head.

"I know, but this way you can catch up with Kim. The boys and I can handle her for a while. We will be back at 5 for the party, ok." She looks up at me with the smile I loved so much. I couldn't help my self I place a soft kiss on her lips. We have not really shown much affection in front of people before, but I did not care.

"Okay, I will see you at 5. Don't be late." She said to me and when we reached to door, she gave us both a huge before she closed the door.

(Hours later)

Alice POV

It was time for the party. Jasper and Lily came back at five so that I could get her ready. Kim and I had the best time together catching up. It was just what I needed. I had asked her what happen when James showed up at their wedding and I was glade to hear that he did not make a scene. I would have really been upset if he had done anything like to my friends. I told her how happy I was with Jasper, and that he is the complete opposite of James. She was happy for me too.

Once all the guests arrived, we sat in the living room so Lily could get her presents. I had got out my camera so that I could get pictures of everyone.

"Okay, who wants their gift opened up first?" I asked looking around at everyone. I looked at everyone and saw Emmett raise his hand.

"Emmett, you don't have to raise you hand. You are not in school you know." I could not help but pick on him. He was such a big kid. I could just see him know with his child. Everyone was laughing so hard at this he started to pout. I went over, gave him a hug, and grabbed the gift.

"She can open yours first." I told him as I place the gift in front of Lily. The gift was ten times her size; it completely blocked her from all of us.

"What do you two buy?" I looked over to where they were sitting.

"Let her open it and you will see." Rose told me as she came over to hug me.

"Jasper, will you put her on the floor and help her open it please?" I wanted to make sure that I was able to get a picture of this.

Jasper pulled the corner of the paper up and helped her tear it off. It took about five minutes for her to get it open. Every time she had a piece of paper in her hand, she would try to put it in her mouth. Jasper was just not fast enough to get the paper out of her hand before she did it again. When the gift was unwrapped, I was not too happy with what I saw. It was one of the new bouncing duck toys, the one that moves along the floor when you are on them. She was only one and there was no way she was getting on that thing.

"I am sorry Alice," Rose told me as she went over to get a picture of Lily and the duck. Emmett was all too happy with himself. I just went and grabbed the next gift that need to be opened.

Lily had a lot of new toys. A pig, a chicken, a cow, a horse, and a goat. Which all where from Jacob. Did he want her to have a farm when she grew up? What is it about the animals theme here?

Bella and Edward had got her a collection of books that you can touch and when you push on the button, it made the sound of the animal. The books range from farm animals to wild life in Africa. Well, at least not all the animals had to do with the farm.

Jared and Kim had gotten her a blanket that had a picture of a black wolf.

I knew that they embraced their background and I was happy they were sharing it with Lily but the blanket was for an adult.

Mom and dad got her a music box that had her name in gold lettering on the top. When I picked the music box up to look inside there was a twirling ballerina along with a necklace. It read to Lily from grandpa.

The final gift came from Jasper. I already know what he had bought her and none of it had to do with any animals. I was happy to see that Jasper was smiling ear to ear as he helped her open the rest of the present that were from him and me. I think I took over a hundred pictures of everyone that was here.

"I hope that you guy are hungry. I got a lot of food in the kitchen." I said pointing toward the kitchen.

I didn't even have to ask. Jasper followed me to the kitchen to help bring out the trays of food that Kim and I made up earlier today. All the food was out on the dinning room table so everyone could help themselves. I went over to pick up Lily; she was playing with a box that one of her gifts had come in. The next thing I knew she was up on her feet walking over towards Jasper. He did not see her at all and I just watched.

Once she made it over to him, she threw her arms around his leg. He looked down toward his legs to see what was going on. This was the first time that she really walked on her own. She always wants to be carried no matter what or she always held onto to us as she walked. I picked my camera up again and took a picture of this special moment.

"Lily what do you think that you are doing?" He asked knowing that he would not get a response.

She held her arm up to him and he picked her up. It only took a second and Jasper had her in his arms. I took another picture and he sighed at me.

"Alice, don't you have enough pictures already? You need to eat something." He said to me.

He was right. I had been so nervous about the fact that I had seen James that I really didn't eat since lunch yesterday. The thought of him made me sick.

After we all were done with dinner, it was time for cake. I bought Lily her own little cake just for her, and a big cake for the adults. I lit the candle on Lily's cake and started singing happy birthday.

"Lily, blow out the candle" I told her. I know silly right but it was a party. I place my face next to her and blew that candle for her while dad took a picture for me. Jasper was on the other side watching Lily and me the whole time.

I walked over to the dinning table to cut the other cake, and start to past out a piece to everyone. When everyone had a piece of cake, I went a sat next to Jasper at the table. Lily was playing with her cake more then eating. She already had cake all over her face. I kept watching as she got a fistful in her hand and watched as she threw it.

"Oh," I squeaked and held my hand over my mouth and I could feel Jasper laughing next to me.

Edward sat there with his mouth open and cake on his face, if I didn't know better you would think that she was aiming for him.

"I told you she does not like me." Edward said, as Bella was so kind as to clean him up with a napkin.

"She does to like you, Edward. She just wanted to share her food with you. She just could not ask because she can not talk yet so she throws it at you instead." I told him and he started to laugh as everyone else joined in.

"Well thanks for the cake, Lily. It was tasty," he told her as he picks her up and for the first time she laughs with him.

I grabbed the camera and took a picture of the them, still with cake on there faces. I wanted make sure I got this so he knows, and had proof that she loved her uncle.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to help you clean up?" Kim asked me.

"I already told you no, Kim. I know that you three have to leave soon," I said and brought her into a hug.

"I'll call you when we get home," she said pulling away and I nodded. "Bye."

Once I got everyone out of the apartment, I was able to start cleaning up. There wasn't such a mess but I needed to gather all the garbage up. I walked into my bedroom got some boxes that I needed to throw away when I heard the door shut.

"Jasper, can you take this out for me," I said and went back into the living room but what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Alice," James said as he held Lily. "Did you miss me honey?"

"Give me my daughter," I demanded. "Jasper will be here any second and he won't let you hurt us."

"There is nothing that he can do. You are my family not his and don't think that I will ever sign those silly divorce papers." He said and rubbed Lily's head. "It's time to come home."

"We are not going anywhere with you," I shouted and scared Lily.

She started to cry and James had a disgusted look on his face.

"That's just too bad isn't?" He said and turned around.

He walked out of my apartment with my daughter in his arms. Crying and running after him I grabbed his arm making him stop. He turned to look at me with annoyance.

"You won't get away with this," I said and he sighed and continued to walk.

I followed him down the stairs and he stopped when he saw that Edward was talking to Jared and Jacob outside in front of the entrance of the building.

"Good thing there's another door," he told me and grabbed a hold my arm dragging me with him.

As we passed by Jaspers door, I kicked the door with my foot as many times as I could. James brought me right up against him. I was scared and I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Alice," Jasper said from behind us.

"Da," Lily said pointing to Jasper.

"What the hell did she just say?" James said jerking me. "I am her father."

Jasper POV

I froze for a moment when I heard what Lily had said but I knew that I had to act quickly. With James attention on Alice, I quickly took a hold of Lily and snatched her out of James arm.

I must have caught him off guard because he let go of Alice and she took Lily from me the moment she was free. I pushed her out of the way and yelled at her to run.

"You made a big mistake," James said to me and threw me against the wall. "Alice is mine. She belongs to me."

"Not anymore," I said back and managed to hit him in the face. I felt a bone crunch in my hand but I managed to hit him again. The pain was awful and as I looked at my head I saw his blood on me.

Before I knew it, James was being thrown off me by Jacob and was being held by Jared.

"Kim called the police," Edward said but I wasn't sure to whom he was speaking to.

"I'm not going anywhere," James laughed at all of us.

I watched as Jacob turned and looked at him directly in the eye. He pulled his arm back and punched him square in the jaw.

"I always wanted to do that," he said and looked around at us shrugged his shoulders.

Jared pulled James with him as he walked outside. I looked around searching for Alice, hoping that she didn't see what went on here. I didn't want her to see me punch him.

"She's was in the other hallway with Kim," Edward said.

I didn't even say anything to him. I just walked away to find Alice holding Lily to her chest and she rocked back and fourth. I knelt down beside her and touched her shoulder. Her head snapped my direction and she broke down in tears.

"It's all over now," I whispered and held her to me.

"Da," Lily said and touched the side of my face. I took a hold her hand and kissed it.

"That's right Lily," Alice said and looked up at me.

"Lets go back to my apartment and wait for the police," I said.

She nodded and I helped her off the floor. As I walked back to my apartment, I realized that there was no way I was ever going to let go them. They were my family now and they have been for a while.

I knew that once James is completely out of the way there is nothing that is going to stop from making things official with Alice. I wanted her to be my wife and I wanted Lily to be my daughter. My grandmother always told me that you have to love the people around you while you have them and I wanted to have them forever.

* * *

There is only an epilogue left. Then we are going to start typing our Jared and Kim (not related to this) story. Also, after that I have another Jasper Alice story planned out.


	9. With Love

Thanks to everyone who took the time read this story and to thoes who took the time to review.

bloomsky

tiny0fairy

flyingtothestars

fernsfairie

heather rose

Janina 12

Alice Cullen 1901

edward-and-bella-forver

A is for Angel

Realynn8

Sabrinabinanina

* * *

Chapter 9

5 years later

Jasper POV

"Daaaaaaaadyyyyyy," Lily cried and ran into my arms. "My ears hurt."

"Well, you wanted your ears pierced," I said hugging her to me.

After James was sent to jail, Alice's lawyer was able to get James to give her a divorce without any problems. She and I did not waste anytime and got married three months later. Soon after the wedding, we went to court where I adopted Lily and we had her last name changed to Whitlock.

"Make them stop hurting daddy," Lily sniffed into my shoulder.

"Honey, it will feel better soon," Alice, said coming through the door with Dylan trailing behind her.

"I know what might help." I told her and grabbed a little brown package. "Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim sent you something."

Lily took the present from me and ran off to her room. I looked down at Dylan who was smiling at me.

"I's got moneys daddy," he told me with a slight lisp.

"Yea, a whole dime. Don't spend it all in one place," I told him and ruffled his blond curls.

"Okay," he said and ran off.

Alice came over to and sat down on my lap. Placing her head on my shoulder, she sighed and looked at me.

"Long day?" I asked kissing the top of her head.

"Well, when Lily got her ears pierced she screamed and I mean screamed. She would not calm down at all. Then we stopped by the store and guess what Rose told me?" She asked and waited for me to guess.

"Emmett broke his thumb again?" I guess.

"No, she's pregnant," she told me with a sharp nod of her head.

"What! They already have four kids," I said. "We have two and have a hard time handling them."

"Are you saying that you don't want to have any more kids?" Alice asked looking at me seriously and in a nervous tone.

"Alice, what are you trying to say?" I asked lifting her off my lap and placed her next to me on the couch. "Are you pregnant?"

"I wanted to tell you later. Rose said I should give it some time," she said. "I don't want you to be mad."

"I love you," I told her and brought her to me.

"Mommy, can I wear the earrings Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim sent me?" Lily asked running back into the room.

"No, baby you have to wait a few weeks," Alice said.

"I want to wear them now," Lily cried. "Do I still have birthday cake left?"

"I's want cake too," Dylan, said tugging on my jeans.

"Babies don't get cake," Lily said to him.

"I no baby," he yelled at her and chased her when she took off running.

"Well, you sure you want to go through all of this again?" Alice asked and snuggled into my side.

"Yeah, I do. We should invite Edward, Bella and the kids over for dinner. We can tell them the great news," I suggested and I felt her nod against me.

"Daddy, Dylan bit me," Lily cried and jumped on top of me.

"Dylan, you know that you're not supposed to bite," Alice said putting our son on her lap.

"Sissy hit me," he said with a pout.

"Did you hit him, Lily?" I asked and she would not look at me. "Lily?"

"Maybe," she whispered. "He won't leave me alone. Daddy can we send him back?"

"No sweetie we can't send him back," I said.

He knew that Lily did not like having a little brother and thought that when she finds out about the new baby all hell will break loose. Lily had quiet a temper on her and I had a hard time calming her down.

"Go wash your hands and get ready for dinner," Alice said and Lily took off again with Dylan trailing right behind her.

"I think we should wait on telling her," I told Alice and she nodded her head agreeing with me. "Maybe if we have a girl she would be happy."

"You want a girl?" Alice asked and I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," I told her. "I'm just happy that we're going to have another baby."

"Are you sure? Is it because Lily isn't biologically yours?" Alice asked me.

"Alice," I exclaimed and down the hall and saw that the kids were still in the bathroom. "Lily is mine. You know that I love her with all my heart, Alice."

"I know," she whispered. "I just sometimes think that you don't have to love her. She's not your daughter and I feel guilty."

"Stop," I said cutting her off. "Alice, forget about James and forget about everything else. All that matters is right now."

"Who is James, daddy?" Lily asked holding up her clean hands for us to see.

"He's no one, baby," Alice said picking her up.

"Okay," she said and shrugged her shoulders and reached her arms out to me. "Daddy, I want to see Uncle Jake this weekend."

"We'll see if we can make it down there, okay?" I told her and she cuddled into me.

All of a sudden, I had flashbacks of when she was a baby and always wanted me to hold. Those were her favorite bedtime stories and she loved the one about her throwing cake at Edward. Her eyes looked right into mine and she smiled at me.

If it were up to me, I would never let her know who James is. Alice wants to tell Lily about what happened in the past when she is older. Maybe it's for the best but maybe it's not. I guess that it does not really matter in the long run. She is my daughter and nothing is ever going to change that.

"Come on daddy the food is here," Lily said jumping from my lap and falling to the floor. "Daddy, my knee hurts."

"I swear you are just like Aunt Bella," I told her picking her up and sat her down in her seat at the table.

Lily giggled and shook her head. Alice and I watched as Lily stuck her tongue out at Dylan in turn making him cry. This was my family and I would not trade them for anything.

The end.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope my next Twilight stories get a responce like this one did. After my Jared and Kim story I will work on my other Jasper Alice story. I'm excited about both of them. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
